Sorane
|image name=Sorane Symbol.PNG |english=Sorane |unnamed team=No |kanji=空音 |romaji=Sorane |literal=Empty Noise or Lie |leaders=Tsuzura Sayanaga |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} is a criminal syndicate which came into existence in the aftermath of the conclusion of the war between the Land of Water and the Land of the Night. It was formed with the ostensible purpose of accruing all nine of the Tailed Beasts and using them as military weapons with which to subjugate the shinobi world. This design, however, is merely a fallacy conjured by duplicitous tacticians, which is intended keep their enemies ignorant as to their true intentions. Sorane’s very name portends the true nature of the organization, one which specializes in subterfuge and whose method of operation is clandestine manipulation. History There is scant information on the founding of Sorane other than the time period in which it was founded. It is presumed that a kunoichi by the name of Tsuzura Sayanaga defected from the village of , and subsequently entered into a partnership with the terrorist known as Shihakushi. This partnership engendered the organization of Sorane. The exact series of events which led to the formation of the syndicate, however, remain in the realm of speculation. Goal While it is true that the acquisition of the nine tailed beasts is an objective to which the members of Sorane are committed, this purpose belies the true goals of the organization; to invoke the power of the . It would seem that the Sorane members are foolhardy, perhaps even deluded, to have even considered the subjugation of the Shinigami, the bane of human existence, as a viable course of action. Foolhardy, however, the ultimate goal of Sorane is anything but. It became known to the ninja world during the course of the that a , of which the was in possession, was capable of wresting from the grip of the death god those souls which had been damned to be held in its malicious clutches. In conjunction with the arcane art of fujutsu, this mask was potentially capable of rending the Shinigami asunder, and thus providing a state of equilibrium between the Pure and Impure worlds. This state of equilibrium could serve as a medium through which enormous quantities of spiritual energy could be channeled, quantities which would surpass those which anyone, ninja, fusha, or otherwise, had been theretofore capable of manipulating. This potential source of energy was exploited to no small degree by the opportunistic members of Sorane, who have committed themselves to bringing forth the bridge between the land of the living and that of the dead, and hence proclaiming themselves overlords of both worlds with the spiritual power they intend to amass. Organization The organizational system of Sorane is not one of great complexity. The majority of its members are considered to be of equal station, irrespective of the length of their tenure within the syndicate or their perceived prowess in combat. The individuals within Sorane are typically assigned to squads consisting of either two or three members, each having been selected to serve a distinct purpose within the team. Captaincy of these squads is assigned to whoever is determined by the leaders of Sorane to be the most adept at strategizing and performing under duress. The one who is seated at the head of Sorane is Tsuzura Sayanaga, and it is to her that all other individuals who bear the insignia of the organization answer. Tsuzura’s style of leadership is neither austere nor oppressive, but she expects nothing less than complete deference from those who serve under her. Tsuzura is, by nature, one who eschews physical violence, but instills fear in those who would disobey her by speaking in a soft, ghastly cadence of a fate worse than death itself, should her orders not be carried out to the letter. Wardrobe Sorane members are most often clad in black, hooded cloaks, which, according to Tsuzura, are supposed to snuff out any remaining vestiges of individuality to which those who don the garment may cling. The cloaks are designed such that they obscure the bodily and facial features of their wearers, creating the impression that each member of Sorane is indistinguishable from the next. The cloaks are both flame-retarding and water-repellent, and have multiple folds in which weapons of various sizes can be concealed, and thus provide their wearers with a garment of excellent durability and utility. Affiliates Divisions Members Trivia Category:Torment's Hell